Serenno
**Mantero |coord=P-5 |xyz= |rutas= |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase=Terrestre |diametro= |atmosfera=Respirable |clima= |gravedad= |terreno=*Bosques *Montañas *Llanuras |agua= |interes=*Castillo Serenno *Espaciopuerto de SerennoUna Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero *Saffia |flora= |fauna= |especies= |otrasespecies=Humanos |idioma=Básico Galáctico |gobierno= |poblacion= |gentilicio=SerennianoThrawn: Alianzas |ciudades=Carannia |imports= |exports= |afiliacion=*Imperio Sith *Casa Serenno *República GalácticaStar Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia *Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes}} Serenno era un planeta ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, cubierto de frondosos bosques, montañas y llanuras. Durante las Guerras Clon, se alió con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, cuyo líder fue el Conde Dooku, nacido en Serenno. Historia left|thumb|200px|La superficie boscosa de Serenno en la noche. En la época de la República Galáctica, Serenno era el hogar de una casa noble de la que el Conde Dooku era un vástago. Aunque Dooku había renunciado a su estatus para convertirse en Caballero Jedi, finalmente abandonó la Orden Jedi y regresó a Serenno para reclamar su riqueza y territorio. Cuando Dooku fundó la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, una alianza de sistemas solares que querían separarse de la República, trasladó su sede a un castillo junto al acantilado en Serenno. La hostilidad entre la República y la Confederación se convirtió en un conflicto galáctico conocido como las Guerras Clon, y Serenno se convirtió en un bastión de la Confederación. Protegido por un cordón de naves de guerra confederadas, el planeta se mantuvo aislado de las peores batallas de las Guerras Clon. En algún momento, el Maestro Sith de Dooku, Darth Sidious, contactó a Dooku en su palacio a través de un holograma y le ordenó al conde que se deshiciera de su alumna, un dathomiriana llamada Asajj Ventress. Como Ventress se había vuelto demasiada poderosa, Sidious temía que ella representara una amenaza para sus propios planes. Sin embargo, Ventress sobrevivió al intento de Dooku de matarla. Después de volver a su gente en Dathomir, regresó a Serenno con sus compañeras, Karis y Naa'leth, para asaltar el palacio de Dooku y vengarse de él. Sin embargo, las Hermanas de la Noche no eran rival para el conde, que usó la Fuerza y arrojó a las intrusas fuera del palacio. Después de la escaramuza, Dooku recibió una transmisión de la Madre Talzin, quien se ofreció a reemplazar a Ventress con Savage Opress, un dathomiriano parte de los Hermanos de la Noche. Al finalizar el trato, Opress fue entregada a Dooku en Serenno, y el conde comenzó a entrenarlo en ese planeta. Algún tiempo después, Dooku convocó a once de los mejores cazarrecompensas de la galaxia, que incluían a Cad Bane y Rako Hardeen, en secreto Obi-Wan Kenobi disfrazado, a su planeta de origen. Quería reclutar al candidato más adecuado para participar en el complot de Moralo Eval para secuestrar al Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica. Para hacerlo, Dooku puso a los cazarrecompensas en la Caja de Eval, una estructura cúbica alojada en Serenno. Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, Dooku encarceló al Maestro Jedi Quinlan Vos en su palacio en Serenno. Allí, el Lord Sith sometió al Jedi a períodos prolongados de tortura. Para empujarlo al lado oscuro, Dooku reveló que su aprendiz Ventress había asesinado al fallecido maestro de Vos, Tholme. Enfurecido, Vos abrazó el lado oscuro y se convirtió en el último aprendiz de Dooku. Cuando Ventress llegó con el sindicato de Boba Fett para rescatar a Vos, rechazó su rescate y se puso del lado de Dooku.El Discípulo Oscuro Entre bastidores En el libro de referencia de 2018 Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles, Serenno fue escrito incorrectamente como «Serreno».Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles Apariciones *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' guion *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Tarkin'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *«The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku» *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Serenno Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Sith Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Sistema Serenno